El Lago
by Kimi o ai shiteru
Summary: El había decido que después de todo ese sería un día normal... Para el topic de retos


EL LAGO

150? 200? Debía haber algo mal con el velocímetro de su auto, ya que él definitivamente no puede estar yendo a esa velocidad. El, que siempre fue un hombre cauteloso y cuidadoso, no por nada es médico. La razón por la cual se encontraba prácticamente huyendo hacia la ciudad desaparecía lentamente por el retrovisor. Pero él había decidido que ese día iba a ser completamente normal. Un día más como cualquiera.

Al desaparecer la visión del lago, se sintió un poco más tranquilo, disminuyó la velocidad y se estacionó en un restaurant de esos de pueblo, para desayunar. Al momento de ingresar, una joven camarera pelinegra que le hizo tragar saliva. Le sonrió tímidamente, observando a escondidas el nombre impreso en su membrete. "Hotaru". Suspiró con algo de alivio y ordenó un platillo algo sencillo, aunque no llevaba mucha prisa, no quería esperar mucho o la impaciencia lo mataría.

Eran exactamente las 7:00 am de un caluroso día de verano. Mientras bebía su café, pensó algo preocupado que de todas formas tenía que regresar a su departamento para cambiarse. Solamente a él se le ocurría escaparse un jueves con sus amigos a un bar. No era necesario ser un experto para darse cuenta que su relación andaba mal. Luego un pensamiento se apoderó de inmediato de sus sentidos. Rei… Sonrió al recordar como la conoció y lo rápido que acabaron necesitándose el uno al otro. Para esa época, aún no había podido superar del todo la muerte de Serena. Serena era una mujer excepcional. Preciosa, con un excelente sentido del humor… era la pareja perfecta para el tímido médico.

Rei era distinta. Testaruda, impaciente y algo mandona. Pero tenía algo que hacía a Darien temblar, algo que lo hacía sentirse vivo. Rei y Darien. Darien y Rei. Algo loco, disparatado. No podía comprender como las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Decidió tomar valor y regresar a su departamento o el Sr. Puntualidad llegaría tarde por primera vez en su vida, y se repitió a sí mismo que este sería un día como cualquier otro. Un vago recuerdo del lago lo hizo estremecer. La mujer en el lago no se merecía lo que él le había hecho. Definitivamente no era amor, era algo más enfermizo, algo más descabellado, pero no podía ser amor. Basta. Demasiado pensar le haría daño.

Manejó lentamente, pensando en el camino, sino sería buena idea presentarse a trabajar con la misma ropa que el día anterior. Mientras subía las escaleras que ahora le parecían extrañas, decidió prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Abrió cautelosamente la puerta y encendió la luz pese a ser de día. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y las cortinas no habían sido corridas. Decidió entrar a bañarse y al echar un vistazo rápido observó la cama aún sin tender. Decidió no pensar en ello, si lo hacía una pregunta llevaría a la otra y acabaría atrapado en un torbellino interminable, que lo llevaría nuevamente al lago. Se cambió rápidamente y aparentando normalidad, decidió enfrentar la situación.

Afortunadamente para él, el trabajo siempre fue su refugio. Como si al resolver los problemas de los demás, él le daba alguno solución a los suyos. Atendió a mucha gente ese día, demasiada gente, pero era mejor mantener la mente ocupada en algo. Al ver que la hora de salida de acercaba se puso algo eufórico. Por primera vez en 30 años de carrera, deseaba que su horario de trabajo no terminara. Pese a estar ya en sus casi 60, pese a que con el tiempo el trabajo se hace más una carga que un placer, el no quería irse. El Dr. Chiba había dedicado su vida a su profesión. Ya no era un hombre joven, ya no tenía la vaga ilusión de cumplir sus sueños. Sus sueños habían quedado en segundo plano. Durante 20 de esos 30 años, su adorada Serena lo acompañó. Pero todo sin ella se había vuelto un callejón sin salida hasta que vió algo de luz. Rei… nuevamente Rei se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Ella le había inyectado algo más que su propia juventud. Ella había soportado más que las críticas que no tardaron en llegar. Una enfermera internista, 20 años menor que él, no podía de ninguna manera ser la pareja del Dr. Chiba. Pero sin embargo lo hicieron. Ella se merecía que él le pidiera perdón por haber entrado en su vida de esa manera. Rei y Darien… Darien y Rei…

Era tarde ya. No quería regresar a su departamento y que la realidad de un fracaso le impacte en la cara. Decidió visitar a alguien que hace mucho no visitaba. Manejó hacia la casa de la persona más inesperada. Que al abrir la puerta no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Seiya Kou, se veía algo turbado. Lo invitó a pasar, no hubo saludos calurosos de reencuentro ni abrazos de por medio. Seiya era de todos modos su mejor amigo, pero Darien había decidido cortar todo tipo de relación con él hace ya 10 años, luego de la muerte de Serena. Seiya era casado, pero su esposa era muy aficionada a los viajes, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se hallaba solo. Y Darien sabía eso. Darien también sabía que Serena Tsukino había sido el gran amor de la vida de Seiya Kou, y que él no había podido reponerse aún de su muerte. Darien también sabía que esa había sido la razón de su alejamiento. Pero ahora Serena estaba muerta. Y ellos eran amigos.

Seiya le ofreció un vaso de whisky y charlaron por horas. Hasta perder el control. Hasta estar completamente ebrio, como la noche anterior. Seiya lo veía preocupado, porque Darien prácticamente se había tomado él solo la botella de whisky. Solo lo había visto así cuando Serena murió. Un pensamiento invadía la mente del Dr. Chiba. Rei… Rei… Ella no se merecía esto. Ella nunca se mereció nada de lo que pasó. Dejando a un estupefacto Seiya, Darien se dirigió hacia su auto. Ignoró las preguntas de Seiya pero en ese momento sólo podía ir a un lugar. A un lugar que él conocía demasiado bien. Un lugar al que había manejado igual de ebrio la noche anterior. El único lugar que después de todo permanecía igual.

Llegó al lago casi ya de amanecida. Lentamente el sol iba tiñendo con notas naranjas el cielo. El lago era el mejor lugar cuando amanecía. Siguió sus pasos, que no se perdieron, se conocía el camino de memoria. Ahí oculto en la maleza se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida de Rei Hino. La realidad lo golpeó de frente. Ella no se merecía eso. Ella no se merecía que él le quitara algo más que su juventud. A los pies de ese cuerpo inerte derramó lágrimas sinceras. Una discusión que se tornó cada vez más violenta, una amenaza de abandono, algo que se fue de las manos, algo que nunca debió suceder. Algo que ni él mismo creía que le volvería a pasar. Celos. Seiya Kou, su mejor amigo, había logrado despertar en él ese fantasma olvidado de los celos. El por segunda vez era el culpable de todo esto. Por primera vez en casi ya 60 años de vida, el brillante Dr. Chiba no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si ocultar el cuerpo, si inventar una coartada que funcionara, como con Serena, o si llamar a la policía y entregarse y acabar con todo de una vez por todas… Aunque a lo lejos se escucharan el sonido de unas sirenas de policía… Definitivamente, pese a todos sus esfuerzos no había conseguido que ese día fuera un día normal.


End file.
